SC Episode 8
|romname = Debiru |chapters = 133-136 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = N/A |airdate = May 23, 2014 |previous = Strength |next = Yellow Temperance }} |Debiru}}STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト is the thirty-fourth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the eighth episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. It covers the most of Chapter 133 through the first half of Chapter 136 of the manga. Summary Jotaro's group arrives in Singapore, and the episode begins with Polnareff being fined by a cop who mistakes his luggage for litter. As the group laughs, they discover Ann is close by. Joseph and Polnareff muse over her claiming to find her father instead of continuing to follow them. Kakyoin and Joseph decide that since she probably has no money of their own, they should help her out by getting her a hotel room. The group checks into the hotel. After they split up due to the overcrowded hotel preventing them from getting rooms close to each other, Polnareff discovers an eerie looking doll with a spear on its back sitting on his nightstand. He detects someone hiding in the room and demands they come out, and a large man emerges from the fridge. He introduces himself as Devo the Cursed, with the stand of the Devil tarot card. Devo asks how Polnareff knew he was in the fridge, and an angry Polnareff points him towards the contents Devo left on top of the fridge. Devo then summons his stand, Ebony Devil, which prompts Polnareff to summon Silver Chariot and quickly stab Devo in the face. Devo maniacally curses his killer with his stand's ability before falling off the hotel balcony. Something slices Polnareff's ankle, and in response he calls Joseph and Avdol while he bandages himself. After Polnareff makes a second call to room service for medical assistance, the scene cuts to Avdol explaining Devo the Cursed to Joseph, stating that he is an assassin hired by criminals from all over the world, and that his stand is powered by grudges against his attackers. After concluding it's dangerous for any of them to be alone, Joseph then calls Jotaro to have all four of them meet up in Polnareff's room. Polnareff searches for his room key, which he finds under his bed. However, as soon as he crawls under to get it, he hears footsteps and suddenly finds himself tied to the underside of the bed. Something takes a bottle of shampoo and squirts him in the eyes with it, blinding him. It then begins sawing off the legs of the bed, which ends up pinning Polnareff to the ground. The hotel room service comes to the door, and doesn't listen to Polnareff warning him of the danger in the room. The attendant is promptly killed with a razor slicing through his neck. The murderer reveals himself as the doll Polnareff found earlier, possessed by Ebony Devil. Polnareff attempts to attack the doll with Silver Chariot, but as he is unable to see his enemy, it is futile. Polnareff then attempts to capture Ebony Devil with a blanket off of the bed. Though he escapes, Chariot is able to break his spear and cut the cords binding Polnareff to the bed, though he still has its weight on top of him. The doll then soaks the entire room with the beer and other drinks in the fridge, intending to fry Polnareff with a short-circuiting hairdryer. However, just as the doll drops the hairdryer, Polnareff reveals he was purposely scattering the shards of the bedroom mirror to let himself see above the bed, as Chariot skewers both the hairdryer and the doll's head. As the doll attempts to flee, Chariot slashes its legs off. Polnareff asks of the man with two right hands' Stand power, but the doll refuses to answer and instead attacks him once more. Chariot slices Ebony Devil to pieces. The scene cuts to Devo hiding in the bathroom, now a mangled corpse due to his Stand being destroyed. Polnareff then joins up with the others, and soon faces interrogation from the police over suspicions of killing a little boy in his hotel room and the death of Devo in the hotel bathroom. Polnareff stays silent until Speedwagon Foundation agents bail him out. Joseph reveals Hermit Purple can create spirit photos using TVs instead of Polaroids if he so desires, though it will be in the format of jumbling audio across channels into words. Joseph gathers through the audio that Kakyoin is a traitor, but Dio blows up the television Joseph and Avdol are trying to use. Joseph concludes there must be something more to the story, and the episode ends with a cut showing Kakyoin with Jotaro outside the hotel, the former with a menacing look on his face. Appearances *DIO *Rubber Soul Stands *Hermit Purple *Silver Chariot *Ebony Devil *Yellow Temperance }} Manga/Anime Differences *There's an extra scene showing how the group distributed themselves through the hotel rooms. *After the fight, a scene was added showing Polnareff being interrogated by the Singapore police after the incident in the hotel, but he's saved by the Speedwagon Foundation. *There's an extra scene showing Jotaro and Kakyoin checking on Anne before meeting Joseph and Avdol. *The scene where Joseph uses Hermit Purple on the hotel television is altered from the manga and does not feature Nekodora-kun. It does however have a short blip featuring Gorgeous Irene one of Araki's previous mangas. *In the animated scene where Ebony Devil tries to electrocute Polnareff, the hairdryer is spewing fire, possibly adding an additional ignition effect to the spilled alchohol. References Navigation Category:Episodes